


5 times Bucky sang to calm Steve down +1 time he didn't

by ikkimensi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Ending, Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkimensi/pseuds/ikkimensi
Summary: Ever since they were younger, whenever Steve would be upset, Bucky would sing "You are my sunshine" for him.This they planned to keep doing 'til death did them part.





	5 times Bucky sang to calm Steve down +1 time he didn't

1

For as long as Bucky can remember, Steve has had nightmares.

They usually went along with some illness he had, until his parents died. Then they were constant and always related to them somehow. Once Steve woke up from his nightmares Bucky would sing to him, and Steve would usually fall asleep again, this time a little calmer.

Tonight was no different. It was about 9 months after Steve’s parents had died, and he stayed with Bucky and his family for the time. Seeing as they didn’t actually have space for him, he slept in Bucky’s bed, completely platonic of course. Bucky just woke up to Steve screaming and tried to get him back to reality by hugging him close. That seemed to work as Steve stopped screaming, and moved on to crying. Bucky held him as he started singing.

“You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine.

You make me happy

When skies are grey.

You`ll never know, dear,

How much I love you.”

He never finished the song as this was enough to calm Steve down and if he thought about a life without him, he would start crying too. “Do you want to talk about it?” Bucky asked Steve, who instantly shook his head. “Do you just want to go back to sleep?” was Bucky’s second question, which again got a headshake. “Want to lie here until the sun rises?” This time Steve nodded softly. Bucky hugged Steve even closer as they slowly watched time pass and the sun rise.

2

Now that they were in the army and they had both had their share of experimentation, the nightmares continued. Steve had gotten a lot bigger, so he was expected to be stronger. But since he had gotten bigger, he had seen a lot more horrors. He had killed living beings. He had rescued a brainwashed Bucky, seen a guy rip his own face off, jumped over explosions, and that was just his first mission. Once he had proved himself worthy of actually doing stuff, he and his howling commando’s were sent off on a lot more missions, slowly destroying HYDRA. Some of these lasted more than a few days, and they’d set up camp somewhere nearby, but not too close, as they could be loud at night. It was one of the first multi-day missions they went on when Steve had one of his horrible nightmares. He awoke screaming, also waking up the guys around him. Bucky rushed to his side and started hugging and singing.

“You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine.

You make me happy

When skies are grey.

You`ll never know, dear,

How much I love you.”

Steve slowly started smiling. Bucky was still here and still singing. He would never admit that he didn’t scream at losing his parents anymore, but tonight he dreamt of losing Bucky, and nothing hurt him more than that.

3

The night after Bucky had fallen off of the train was a hard one for Steve. His dream came true. Bucky fell off into a ravine, with no chance of surviving. He wouldn’t be there anymore. Of course, Steve had a nightmare that night. When he woke up screaming, his howling commandos also woke up, and one of them remembered what Bucky always used to do. He got up to Steve and even though he didn’t hug him, he held his and on his shoulder and sang.

“You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine.

You make me happy

When skies are grey.

You`ll never know, dear,

How much I love you.

Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

This made Steve calm down but cry harder. His sunshine was taken away. Little did he know, his sunshine was listening. His sunshine was found by HYDRA and before they took memories away, they decided to torture him a little. The best way to hurt Bucky was to have Steve hurt, and oh boy, that was a broken man. “Don’t sing the last line damnit,” Bucky whispered under his breath, as they started strapping him in for some brainwashing.

4

When Bucky was reunited with Steve, it brought him back a lot of memories, including the song, so if they were sleeping one night after running from, well, the law, after the whole airport fight and Tony Stark fight, and Steve woke up with a nightmare one night, Bucky would remember to sing for him. This would be tested soon, as they were in a car, Sam and Natasha in the front, and sleeping Steve and awake Bucky in the back. Bucky recognised the signs of a nightmare, especially if they were in a person he’s known forever, and Steve was having one. His breathing was rapid and his muscles were tense, but he didn’t seem able to wake himself up, so Bucky would have to interfere. He shook Steve until he woke up, and as soon as he did, he held him in his arms and started singing.

“You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine.

You make me happy

When skies are grey.

You`ll never know, dear,

How much I love you.”

“Buck, you remember,” Steve said, clearly surprised.

“I do, and it worked, you seem a lot calmer now,” Bucky replied, “Til the end of the line apparently means the memories stay that long too.”

They slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.

5 If Bucky and Steve hadn’t had nightmare material in the past, they sure did now.

Fighting aliens together only for one to disappear for 5 years and then to fight them again but now with different timelines was enough for a lifetime of nightmares, and this was only a small part of the horrors they both had lived through.

But they lived, and now lived together again. That also meant nightmare support, which happened a lot, one would wake up screaming and the other would start singing to them, seeing as that seemed to indeed calm them down a lot.

Steve had to go bring back all infinity stones to their respective timelines soon, and that induced even more fear. So one night he dreamt he got stuck in the quantum realm like Scott had, and there would be no one to get him out, seeing as he was supposed to come back when he was done and they wouldn’t intervene. He woke up screaming and Bucky appeared by his side, ready to sing.

“You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine.

You make me happy

When skies are grey.

You`ll never know, dear,

How much I love you.”

And Steve had calmed down again.

+1 Steve was sent off with the stones. He went back to bring them all and then spent his last Pym particle on getting his dance with Peggy, as it seemed like the right idea at the time. But as could be expected of a sane person, Peggy had by now moved on and started her life. She danced with him, but then had to let him go. And he had no way of getting back to 2023.

He was stuck in the past.

He slowly came to the decision to just live out his life until 2023 and that he would be near everyone when he was supposed to be back. This plan almost succeeded. He managed to get to the bench, but time had done him no good, and his supersoldier body had now turned into an old man body, and he had the old man illnesses.

He managed to give Sam the shield, as he deserved, and then Bucky came up to him, and that moment he got shot. It was assumed to be time travel terrorism but no one knows. He fell into Bucky’s arms, only to slowly bleed out and lose every last bit of life he had in him.

Bucky didn’t cry yet.

He sang.

“You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine.

You make me happy

When skies are grey.

You`ll never know, dear,

How much I love you.

Please don’t take my sunshine away”

And with the last word, Steve finished his last breath with a smile on his face, one Bucky would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos if you liked it, and maybe a comment too? Would make me very happy!


End file.
